Volto - speculation
Volto: Trying to solve the mystery identity of the character Volto: a mystery character (villain?) first introduced in the “Ghost Bird” series’ “Drop of Doubt” (book #4). SPOILER ALERT Possible spoilers, as I try to solve the mystery of Volto’s identity. I love solving puzzles, and trying to crack mysteries before the answers are revealed. I’ve read (and audiobook read) all of the “Ghost Bird” series’ books (including “Ghost Bird: Love’s Cruel Redemption” book #12), all of the novellas, all of the omnibuses (as of May 2019), and the Meet Sang series (through Silas). I’ve also read the first 4 Scarab Beetle books, as of May 2019. Spoiler alert - for anyone not following CL Stone’s website, haven’t read the archived ~A~ Reports, AND who haven’t read at least the first 4 books) ... please come back later. (Please have patience and grace with me for grammar & spelling in this post. I’m using adaptive typing software that’s not fool-proof aka me.) Here are the clues/hints that I’ve noticed or found that seem to point towards Volto’s identity: * CL Stone commented that the Volto character is someone that all 10 of Sang’s Academy Family know or have met. * Volto’s scent is described as peppery plum, but there is a repeat description of the smell of jasmine. (I don’t recall any other character described with the specific scent of jasmine.) * Volto is described as a character (villain?) in-person for the first time in “Drop of Doubt” (Ghost Bird book #4); but this book also identifies the first time(s) that any actions (fake bombs, kidnapping, etc.) are directly attributed to Volto. * Jasmine (Victor’s mom) ... is present in-person for the first time in “Drop of Doubt” (Ghost Bird book #4); although she’s alluded to in prior books. * IMHO, Jasmine has to know how abusive, sadistic, and narcissistic that George (Victor’s dad/Jasmine’s hubby) has been ... since Victor joined the Academy at about 6 (emotional abuse)- so about a 10 year span. * Jasmine (Victor’s mom) has a southern drawl affectation that didn’t seem natural to Sang. If she’s not really a society-bred debutante, then she might slip and use the phrase “has them by the balls” ...when Volto spoke negatively of Academy manipulation during Sang’s kidnapping from the Academy Hospital. * Jasmine wants Victor to “protect his heart” (medallion with hidden heart) - and IMHO likely resents his closeness to Sang and his Academy Family. * When Volto began to mess with Victor’s Academy Family’s cell phones (“ Drop of Doubt”), Victor had a work-table in his office with at least 2 of Sang’s broken iPhones, and her fried laptop. * Muriel (character first introduced in “Drop of Doubt”) seems so love-sick over Victor, that it’s hard to imagine her working with Principal Hendricks, Mr. McCoy, a rogue former Academy member, an impersonal member of Victor’s security guard group, OR with anyone who seems to have harmful intentions towards Victor. * Jasmine was supposed to be out of town the night that Volto showed up (like Clark Kent vs Superman or Bruce Wayne vs Batman (only 1 persona at the scene)) at Victor’s house - so Muriel gave the security guards the night off ... under Jasmine/Volto’s orders. * Since Muriel helped Volto, Jasmine seems like the most manipulative person (other than Muriel) in the household - who is reasonably close to Victor, and Jasmine/Volto has met everyone else in Victor’s Academy Family. * Only a few people outside of Victor’s Academy Family know about the passcode needed to access the info on Victor’s dragon-desk. Muriel, and Jasmine/Volto - since Jasmine walked-in during the access panel/passcode scene twice (that I recall). * If Victor is tech-savvy, is that a character trait that he got from Jasmine (his mom) ... along with her “fire eyes”? * If Jasmine is tech-savvy AND somehow gets access to Victor’s earbuds, mics, and bug sweeping devices ... then she has knowledge, access, and time to contact Sang privately as Volto during the Ashley Waters’ Halloween dance (“Touch of Mischief” novella). * If Jasmine/Volto can disrupt & disconnect Victor (tech brains, money, popular musical prodigy, and social standing), from Sang and the rest of Victor’s Academy Family .... then Jasmine would have her “little boy,” and her own personal society “prodigy/arm trophy” back. Am I on the right track? Am I on the wrong track? Any other hints that I’ve missed? ~ Stacie Tucker Category:Characters